New Misson: Plan B
by Skwurlluvr
Summary: Ket is sent to babysit Zim's babysitter, a new malfunctioning robot and some new friendships, how could things go wrong?setting 6th gradeEarth I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM, but i do own Kat and Ket
1. Chapter 1

"_I can't believe I was given this mission, a BABYSITTER? Who do they think they are dealing with?"_ Ket screamed to herself in her thick English accent as she marched herself down the halls of The Massive, earning many stares.

The Tallest snickered as she marched by, the Irkens had always teased Ket from being a 'halfer' as many put it, she was only half Irken, and she didn't know of her other descent. She had the basic Irken structure, but her eyes and antennae were bright blue.

The Irken girl wore a purple turtle neck dress that came down to her knees. It had short sleeves. A black belt hung freely over her hips. A red heart broke in half on the front of the dress. Underneath the short sleeves were long black and white striped sleeves, with matching stockings. Last, she had boots similar to Tak's, but instead of different shades of pink, they were rather silver and black.

Ket glared angrily at The Tallest, Purple flinched and Red returned the angry stare, she scowled a bit and kept her head turned away from them.

Once she was in her ship and traveling through space, she started mumbling about her mission and how stupid it was. "How dare they! I have been on many other missions, but none as stupid as this! A babysitting job? What do they think I am a smeet?" She thought aloud. Out of the blue, a little SIR unit appeared. "Helloooo!" it greeted cheerfully. It was every similar to Gir, but when its eyes glowed red, it usually means it's not on command. Ket was lost in thought, however, and didn't notice the little SIR until it did a belly flop onto her head, which was followed by a loud metallic sounding thump.

Ket reached up, aggravated, and pulled it off of her head and set it down next to her not saying a word. "Master?" it said confused (well, more than usual). "MASTER!" It called out again. After a moment, it came out of it's daze, and proceeded to yell out. "MASTER'S DEAD! WAAAAA!" Then it jumped up and put its tiny hands around Ket's head and suddenly slammed her head forward into the controls. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Zir!" Ket shouted. Zir started for a moment, like he was taking in a thought. Then he leaped forward and jumped on Ket's face yelling, "ZOMBIE!"

Zir scratched and held onto Ket's face as she ran and stumbled about the small corridors of her slightly larger then normal ship. Unable to see Ket ran into a few walls and on the last hit fell backwards unconsciously.

Ket awoke to find the warning sirens screaming loudly and Zir going completely insane, _"ZIR WHAT'S HAPPENING!"_ Ket asked in total panic.

"_I DON'T KNOW?"_ Zir screamed at the top it's lungs and continued running until it hit a wall and shut down.

Ket ran to the cockpit and looked around frantically and found out it was nothing more then the destination planet, she sighed and looked at the monitor, _"Ee-Arth….What kind of bloody name is that?" _Ket grumbled as she entered the atmosphere and ordered the powered down Sir Unit to study the local life forms.

Zir frantically and excitedly watches outside the cockpit window watching many things whiz by and people look up at the strange aircraft; Zir was all too excited staring out the window with its mouth as wide as it could go and antenna glowing bright red.

"_Zir! What is that?"_ Ket said pointing to a large tree in the middle of a large vacant lot.

"_IT'S A MOOSE!"_ Zir screeched as the ship crashed into the tree completely demolishing it and landing in the dead center of the lot.

"_This is where our base shall be Zir….Zir…Zir? What!"_ Ket yelped as Zir attacked her and licked her shoe, Ket cringed at the unhygienic ways of the little robot.

"_Zir what information did you gather?"_ Ket inquired as professionally as she could.

"_I saw a Platypus…"_ Zir said in a strange tone of voice while staring intently at its master.

Ket smacked her head and pushed a triangular button on the outside of her damaged ship, it popped out a monitor with many selections of disguises. She had managed getting some glimpses of Earthanoid female traits.

"_This will do nicely…"_ Ket mumbled to herself as she stepped inside the pod, the machine started up and started shaking,_ "AH IT HURTS!" _Ket yelped and stepped out an entirely different species.

"_Absolutely genius."_ Ket said speaking very highly of herself, she now had very pale skin and looked completely human. She had a nose and ears and her blue antennae were replaced with bright blue hair similar to Gaz's but instead of clinging to her face it shot outwards in zig-zags.

Her eyes were now human but an unearthly blue color and her lips held a blue tint to them, she wore the same outfit but her Irken back attachment was now a black and blue backpack; Ket now had the appearance of a normal 11 year old girl.

"_Now for a proper base!"_ Ket announced loudly unknowing she was collecting a rather large crowd. She pulled out an Irken electric note pad and drew a picture of the base, it was a rather large development.

Ket planted it into the ground and took of running down the street with Zir toddling behind her stumbling over a twig or two.

Zir giggled insanely as Ket ran across the road along the way a plastic bag was whisked into Ket's face; she panicked and pulled out the self destruct wrist band.

"_AHHH HOSTILE LIFE FORMS!"_ She screeched as the plastic bag blew out of her face, she looked at it and the self destruct band disappeared underneath her clothing.

* * *

**Author's Note's Section-**

Hey everyone i'm back! And im writing fanfics for Invader Zim XD never thought i'd be doing that, but i recently got into the show...and im now obsessed. My friend and I are writing this together, i write most of the parts about Ket(my character) and she writes about Kat( hers) so you'll see a couple different writing styles.

GenaricPerson o()o  
MegMiko


	2. Enter: Kat

Kat awoke from the sound of a screaming alarm clock. Instinctively, she swung her arm over to it and hit the button, but so hard the clock shattered. She really didn't know her own strength, Kat sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked around her room.

She had a dark wooden floor with a purple carpet under a couple different pieces of furniture. Her walls were painted like a night scene, the grass with the moon shining, and the very ridge of the sky slightly orange from when the recent sun set, the rest was dark indigo fading into black as it nears the ceiling. On the tops of her walls she had purple Christmas lights all around her room. There was her bed at the far right, which she was sitting on now, diagonal from her; there was a door which led into her bathroom and a mirror between the door and her closet.

She looked to her left and there was a computer desk with, what else, a computer. Over the night mural on her walls, there were band posters; 4 of them. One was of Green Day, another Metallica, and ACDC. The last one caught her eye however, it was of a band called Evanescence, there was a girl in the front of everyone else and she was really pretty, Kat figured she was the lead singer.

After checking her surroundings she got up and strolled over to the closet, she picked out a purple long sleeve shirt with the Irken symbol in black, a black skirt, purple and striped stockings, and a pair of converse sneakers. She pulled out a black choker with a silver Irken symbol and put that on, as well as 2 earrings on her left ear. Satisfied with her reflection, she grabbed her PAK and set off for school.

On the way, she thought of her mission. '**_The Tallest sent me here to keep an eye out for Zim. This should be easy._**' Kat told herself mentally.

It was her first day of school. "_Strange, here they spell it Skool_." She thought aloud, she was assigned to Ms. Bitter's class. ((A/N: Yes she followed them to the 6th grade)).

Kat walked about the halls until she finally found the room, she reached for the door and slowly turned the knob and stepped inside.

"Class," Ms. Bitters hissed. "We have yet ANOTHER new student, in celebration of overpopulating the middle school."

Kat cleared her throat and spoke in her English accent, sounding almost just like Tak. "Hi, I'm Kat. I'm new here." She searched around the room, getting a good look at the students. One in particular seemed to catch her attention. He was actually kinda…cute. He had black hair and glasses with light eyes, sort of an auburn color. And there was a strange girl near the back, she had unusually pale skin and….blue hair? **_What the hell?_**

Snapping out of her daze, she looked for a place to sit like Ms. Bitters had told her while she was looking around.

She found an empty seat, between the cute gothic kid and….a green boy? They seemed to be giving each other intense glares.

She took her seat and opened her book glancing at the green kid next to her. **_'That's him. It's gotta be.'_** Kat thought.

Dib looked at her**_. She was pretty…But she looked really familiar. Ah! That's it! 'The resemblance to Tak, it's almost uncanny!'_** Dib thought.

The resemblance to Tak was very uncanny, Kat had short purple hair, almost the same style, as well as purple eyes; Milky white skin as well.

Ms. Bitters opened her mouth to speak again. "15 minutes until the bell rings. Have your free social time until the bell rings, little brats." She spat out brat like it was venom.

Dib turned his head to look at Zim, since Kat's was bent down focused on her drawing.

Zim glared at Dib as well, also noticing the changes since the last couple years. The little stick like thing holding the "scythe" above Dib's head was gone, so it looks more like hair. He still had the end of the scythe coming out in the back of course. ((Dib wouldn't be Dib without the scythe.)) What ever he used in his hair before, wasn't working as well now because you could see a couple locks pointing out, but hey, at least it looks somewhat normal now.

"Zim_, you'll never be able to rule thee Earth! Not while I'm around!_" He said.

"_HA! Filthy stink-beast! I'll take over this nasty rock you call Earth with an iron fist, and when I do, YOU'LL BE FIRST ON MY LIST TO GO!_" Zim stated.

The quarreling went on and on. Kat finally got pissed enough and stood up, slammed her hands on her desk. "_ENOUGH!_" She shouted.

* * *

**Author's Note's Section-**

Hey everyone Chapter 2 yay!...i hope for reveiws ...kk gunna go

GenaricPerson o()o  
MegMiko


	3. ENOUGH!

Dib and Zim went quiet; Kat looked at each of them. "_What?_" she asked.

Dib looked at her. "_What did you say?_"

"_Enough?_" Kat replied, but a little confused.

Dib shook his head. "_No, you said something else._"

Zim mumbled something under his breath. "She said 'Kretat'!...**_But how could she know unless she was Irken?"_**

Kat stood there for a minute, wide eyed. **_No! How could she be so stupid?_** Then, the bell rang.

'**_Saved by the bell._**' Kat thought then shot out of the class with her things in her arms.

Next period, lunch. Kat wasn't looking to forward to this, since the food they served in the cafeteria was similar to toxic waste.

She got her tray of…um whatever this was, and scanned the room for a place to sit; she found an empty table and started walking towards it.

Dib, Gaz, and Zim, yes Zim, were sitting at the same lunch table. Gaz over the couple years he's been here had befriended the little green Irken, so now Dib was forced to sit with him at lunch. (A/n: Why is Gaz here? Let's go with she skipped a grade.)

Nothing to exciting at lunch. Zim poking and prodding the food with his fork, the beeping of Gaz's Game Slave, Dib however was unusually quiet. He was lost in his thoughts, '**_This is all just too weird. A new girl who's name is Kat which is Tak spelled backwards, looks exactly like Tak and spoke in Irken….What does it mean?'_**

Just as Kat was walking by Dib's eyes got wide and he turned around, out of the blue he jumped on her and pinned her arms down. Kat of course wasn't expecting this and when she saw a black swoosh coming for her, her instinct of course was to scream and throw her food in the air, which….of course…landed on Zim and he proceeded to scream in pain as his skin sizzled.

"_YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE, TAK!_" He spat down at her.

She looked up at him totally petrified and disgusted. "_I'm right here, WHY ARE YOU YELLING!_" She spat back. "_And I'm not Tak, but real close. Now if you would be so kind_," she said in her very charming English accent "_GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF OF ME_!"

"_YOU'RE LYING TAK, AND I'M NOT GETTING OFF UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE!"_

Before Kat had a chance to open her mouth, a slightly deeper feminine voice, which had an accent similar to Tak's and now Kat's, came from behind.

"_Get off….the girl…_" Ket said focused intently on the back of Dib's head which she had a wrist laser aimed.

Being in middle school the children had found a more suggestive sense of humor, Gaz had to snicker as Dib turned around and found a laser point in between his eyes.

Kat got tired of being pinned to the ground by some boy she didn't even know and pushed him off, Dib rolled to the side as Ket took another step forward to remain the same distance from him.

Kat stood up and brushed herself off and looked at the strange blue haired girl and noticed that the tip of her hair flickered a few times as she moved, as if it wasn't even there.

Kat looked at Dib, who seemed to be somewhat frightened. Then she looked at this girl, Ket. "_Don't shoot him. He wasn't gonna hurt me. Just an honest mistake._" She said, he gaze softening when she returned her eyes back to Dib. She felt sympathy for this human boy, she didn't know quite why though. If she did though, she certainly wouldn't admit it.

Ket shook her head,_" You're too soft…."_ She walked away and shoved her way past a student knocking the 'food' out of his hand.

"_Well maybe if you were like me, you'd understand._" She said quietly. Kat held her hand out to the boy on the ground. Dib looked at his position on the ground then from Kat's face to her hand and he took it.

Kat pulled him up easily with a quick movement. Although you couldn't really tell, he was almost thrown off balance by her strength. **_She's pretty strong._** He thought.

Kat looked at Dib and got really close and looked him straight in the eye. Dib's cheeks suddenly turned a light pink color on how close their faces were. He could feel her breath, then she did something unexpected.

"WHY DID YOU JUMP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Kat screeched and threw him back on the ground. Everyone winced and turned around to the scene before them.

Dib got embarrassed and said, "_Keep it down!_" Then all the others turned back to their food, except for Zim and Gaz of course, they wanted to see what would happen between these two.

Dib finally answered. "I _guess it's just a reflex. Sorry, I thought you were Tak. The resemblance is remarkable_."

Kat looked at herself up and down and nodded in agreement. "_I guess I do look like her, I'm flattered by your mistake._" She said, looking at the ground, then back at Dib.

"_Also, what did you mean 'but close' when you said you weren't Tak?_" He asked.

"Well_, I guess you would say I'm her biggest fan. I heard of her missions and we did have a lot in common. I envied her._" Kat replied with a hand on her chin now looking up at the ceiling.

"_By the way, thanks for saving me; if Ket was really going to shoot_." He held out his hand. "_I'm Dib_."

Kat shook his hand. "_Kat_." She looked over at Zim and Gaz, now doing their own little thing now. As if Dib could read her mind he said, "**_And that's my sister Gaz and her…friend, Zim._"**

Kat nodded. She was watching Zim poke at his food. Then out of nowhere a tentacle poked out of the mush and started sword fighting with Zim and his fork. "_AHHH!_" Zim screeched as he hit the tray aside, which caused it to go flying into the wall with a loud splat.

Ket poked at the disgusting excuse for food this learning facility provided for her, she scowled and pushed it away and stared at the purple haired girl and the large headed boy talk and mingle.

She could tell the girl felt unthreatened by him, but Ket didn't trust this primitive life forms deception. She looked back at the slop on her plate, '**_The stuff that comes out of Irken smeet is more appetizing then this….' _**She thought.

* * *

**Author's Note's Section-**

Hey yay 3rd chapter in one day XD...k well see you all later please Reveiw

GenaricPerson o()o  
MegMiko


End file.
